A Victorious love story
by Iheartwriting1
Summary: Is Tori ever gonna let Beck get close to her? What about Rex, Cat and Robbie? And is Jade ever going to move on?
1. The wish about a kiss

Tori's POV:

I ran down the hallway, I was late for acting class. If Trina hadn't used the bathroom all morning, I maybe had been able to make it on time. As a reached the door to the classroom, I stopped running, took a deep breath, and went in like nothing had happened. Beck met me as the first, he smiled at me. "Good morning, Sikowitz is late." He said, I smiled at him, as I sat down trying to catch my breath. "Hi Tori!" Cat giggled. "Oh, hey Cat, why are you so happy?" I asked. "My brother's turtle is cured, it doesn't flip over anymore!""How good!" Beck laughed. I looked at him as Jade went in. "Vega, what did I say about taking my seat?" She was a little cold, as always. "I didn't think that you wanted to sit next to Beck anymore, since…" "1-2…" Jade counted, I stood up and sat next to André. Why was I disappointed?

At lunch: Jades POV:

I always get what I want; it was easy to sit next to Beck. But why did he try to kiss Tori? Was it because he liked her, or because he wanted to get over me? I dont get him… I sat down next to Cat, she was browsing through a Sky-Store magazine. "Hey Cat, I thought you were over that obsession?" I looked at the blue magazine. "Not anymore…" She giggled, without even looking at me. "Hey people!" Vega said and sat down next to me. "Hello Vega…" I answered, even though I didn't pay attention to her, I was looking at Beck. He sat down next to Tori; _I need to get over him…_ Beck interrupted my thoughts: "Cat...You need to stop buying things from that store." He sounded irritated. Vega looked at him, and agreed. "Hey Tori…Um, can I talk to you for a second?" Beck said. She nodded. Was it a secret date or something?

In the janitor's closet: Beck's POV:

I let go of Tori's wrest. "Beck, could you please tell me, why we are here?" She asked, she sounded…I don't know…Nervous. "I just wanted to apologize…" I sighed. I looked at Tori, she just stood there, looking so…Beautiful. What was I thinking? I pulled her in here so I could apologize for trying to kiss her the other day. She answered me: "If you apologize for what happened Saturday, it was completely my fault and…" I interrupted her: "No listen to me, what I did was wrong." "Beck…" She whispered. "Do you wish that we had kissed?" She stopped and looked blankly at me, waiting for an answer.


	2. Conflicted? And a hope

I was shocked,"Um, I…" The bell rang. _Thank god! _"Well Tori, we have to go…" I said, opening the door. I was about to walk out, but she grab my wrest. "Don't think you get away that easy, I need an answer…" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes; _do I wish that we had kissed? _I took a deep breath…"No." I answered, and she let go of my wrest immediately. _What am I doing? _ "Well then… Bye Beck." She said, and went out of the janitor's closet, was she fine with it, or was she just acting… Because I know that, she's great at faking emotions. I sighed and went to acting class.

At Tori's house: Cat's POV:

Toris house is so nice, with all the beautiful flowers… _Oh I wish, that a guy would send me flowers one day_. I knocked at the door, and Tori opened the door, "Come in," It sounded like she had cried, and her makeup was also ruined. "Is everything okay?" I asked. She looked at me, and I knew she was making up a lie: "Yes, of course it is." She faked a smile, and continued: "Why wouldn't it be?" "Well, I don't know," I sighed. Tori quick changed the subject: "Have you heard that Robbie is planning on selling Rex?" _No I haven't, why would he do that? _I shook my head. "I think he did it for some girl, but I don't know who…" This conversation was getting awkward. Somebody knocked on the door, and Tori went to answer it. _Who's that girl Robbie is going to dumb Rex for? It's not me, so I can stop daydreaming about him now… _I heard voices outside, and I think one of them was Beck. I walked over to a window to see, what was going on.

Outside: Toris POV:

"I need to talk to you" I was confused. "Okay…"I Mumbled and looked at the ground. "Look I'm sorry if I've hurt you earlier… Did I?" He looked at me, "NO!" I yelled. _What am I doing? I can't control my voice. _"Tori, what's wrong?" He grab my hand. "Nothing, I'm just stressed…" I looked down, to see my hand in his, I suddenly looked at him again, and I started gazing into his brown eyes, just like the first time I saw him, that day in acting class…When we kissed. I could feel his face close to me mine, I bit my lip. "_Think of Jade, Tori!" _My mind screamed to me, but I couldn't help it. His lips touched mine, amazing! But something was wrong, I pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't…" "Tori…" He whispered. "No Beck, I'm sorry!" Tears were forming in my eyes, and I ran out on the pavement.

At a random pavement: Cat's POV:

I found Tori crying on the pavement. "Cat?" She sniffled. "Yeah, I saw everything from the window…" She looked at me, but didn't say anything. "Why did you run away from Beck?" I asked. "I'm scared…" I looked at her. "Why? Beck is hot!" "Cat!" I could tell she wasn't in the mood for a joke. "I don't know I'm stupid." She cried. "No, you're not stupid, you're in love." I calmly said to her, and she looked at me, and said: "Maybe you're right."

At the food truck: Beck's POV:

"Some nachos please?" "Are you okay, man? You seem sad." Festus said, leaning a little out of the truck. "It's just…" Like I had called her, Tori went up beside me. "Can I have a salad with chicken, please?" She suddenly noticed me, she said nothing. I looked at Festus, he winked at me and handed me my nachos. "Thanks Festus." I paid and went away, leaving Tori standing there alone. _Beckett Oliver, you're an idiot! _"Beck, Wait!" "Cat?" I stopped and turned around. "You have to do something… Tori is very upset about yesterday." She said. "She is?" She nodded, "Really, and YOU need to do something about it." "Why me?" I asked. "Because you're the man." "Well…Ok"

After acting class, I waited for Tori at the door to the janitor's closet. At first she didn't see me, so I called her:"Tori!" "Beck?" I went in, and grab her wrest. "Beck, what are you doing, everybody is staring at us!" "Just come on…" "Ok…" I pulled her in the janitor's closet. "Why did you bring me here?" She crossed her arms, but I could tell she wasn't angry. I kissed her, hoping for the best reaction…


End file.
